


Raspberry Mojito

by TsukiNova



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Amari, Captain Morrison, Captain Reyes - Freeform, Other, Treating Wounds, Young Ana Amari, Young Jesse McCree, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, drunk stories, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNova/pseuds/TsukiNova
Summary: Young McCree got injured in a Mission and talks with Ana about things.





	Raspberry Mojito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puschi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Puschi).



"Ouch! M'am, could you please be a li'l more careful..?", Jesse hissed as Ana pressed the antiseptic swap onto the fresh gunshot wound on his calf. "Stop whining and let me treat your injuries."  
Huffing the cowboy rolled his eyes. "Ugh... Then could you please stop treating me like a Kid? It's enough that Reyes treats me that way and doesn't take me serious. And I already had my fair share of scolding, thank you very much."  
It took a moment for her to answer, but gradually she sighed, starting to clean the wound in circles from the inside out. "Jesse, I already told you. You're overthinking. Gabe is not as strict as he seems. He's worried about you, not mad. And – you won't believe me, but he's actually a huge dork." The younger one laughed. "Yeeeaaaah right, I don't believe you. Reyes and a dork? He uses every opportunity to be grumpy. I've never seen him smile once. Let alone him praising someone."  
Ana sighed again as she put the swap away and took the antiseptic bandage and wrapped it around his cleaned calf.  
"You're too full of yourself, you know that? You always tend to get reckless on missions. And because of that you're injured. Of course he doesn't praise you. Your attitude is going to kill you one day. You need to be careful and focus not only on your own ability, but on your Team as a whole. You're not alone in this one. Not anymore. If you fuck up, everyone's going to pay the price. This time and the many times before we managed to handle it. But who knows how many times more we can do it. And don't think you're the first one to learn that lesson. Gabriel had to learn it, too. When he was younger, less experienced, he was exactly like you. Grinning like an idiot and trying to achieve more that he could handle. More lucky than skilled." "Hey-!"  
One slightly tighter-than-necessary tug shut his upcoming protest up before it could even leave his cocky mouth. And as she fastened the bandage for good she looked him straight in the eye. "We can't constantly take care of you! We have a mission, a duty to fulfill. And we can't risk our lives just to make sure you don't get your butt busted by yourself again. If you want yourself to get killed so badly, don't drag us into it. I have a daughter to take care of."  
Jesse grimassed. That was.. more than he actually needed right now, but.. hearing it like that? He couldn't really argue against it now, could he? So he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I.. I get it, ok? I'm sorry." "I hope you are, Kid", Ana said as she slapped Jesses calf with gusto, rewarding her with a hiss of pain. "Come on, Cowboy, let's get a drink."

"Soooo, you said Reyes was hard to handle, too?", Jesse asked as he played with the ice cubes in his drink. As cool and manly as he wanted to appear, he actually was the type to drink rather sweet alcohol and cocktails. The hard stuff like Rum, Whiskey or similar just wasn't his thing. Ana had smirked at him as he'd had ordered it, but kept quiet nonetheless.  
"I like that you also consider yourself 'hard to handle'. Clever move, boy. But yes. He didn't want to cooperate and tried to handle everything himself. He even went so far to ignore direct orders or strategies. It only stopped then when Jack nearly got killed. And his blood would have been on Gabes hands.."  
She took a sip of her whiskey and closed her eyes. She could still see the visuals of that incident. It actually wasn't that scary anymore, now, with all the experience she had and friends she lost. But back then she'd been terrified. They both kept quiet for some time, until Jesse broke the somewhat awkward silence again. "You said Cap'n Reyes could be a dork, too. Can you tell me more about that? Maybe?"  
She snorted, taking her whiskey in one hand and straightening her back. "Well, for once he preferred 'girlish' drinks, too, just like you. Once he got so wasted from a raspberry mojito, he wouldn't stop dancing and singing and laughing like an Idiot. It was quite the sight and hilarious! Well, i guess at least for me it was – Jack just felt downright embarassed. He desperately tried to take him home, but he could try and try whatever he wanted – nothing worked. I'll also never forget the pick up lines Gabe dropped - like 'Swiggity swooty, I enjoy your perfect booty' and stuff like that. And at the end of the day, he was pinning Jack like crazy. BUT! His hangover the next day was the best part! At that time, nothing had made me laugh like that. And that was his last experience with that sort of drinks. After that he dropped them completely."  
"Seriously? You're sure we're talking about the same guy?" Ana nodded, grinning triumphantly. "Of course. It's just like I said. He just tries to appear like a big bad boy, but in truth he cares a lot about his surroundings. He made a lot of mistakes and just wants to protect those, who are dear to him. And you're part of it now, too, Jesse. So please, stop worrying so much. Try to grow as a person and he will acknowledge you. Trust me."  
Speaking of the devil - the door to the pub swung open and Jack and Gabriel came in. "There you are. We kept searching the whole grounds for you.", the rough voice of Captain Reyes sounded harsh, als always. But.. McCree couldn't deny there was a certain soft edge to it. Something he'd never really recognized before. Both of them sat down beside Ana, ordering Whiskey, just like their fellow Captain. Gabe kept glancing over to Jesse, his dark eyes switching to the drink in his hands and back up to his face. "Be careful, boy. Getting hung over from that stuff is really nasty." Ana winked at Jesse, a knowing smirk on her face. "Yeah, you know what you're talking about, right?"


End file.
